Golden Week
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: Usagi can't wait for Golden Week vacation to start! With her family out of town, she's decided that it will be the best Golden Week ever. However, what happens when her holiday plans don't quite pan out as expected? Rated T for later subject matter. A cute Usagi and Mamoru story, featuring no senshi or monsters.


It's been a while since I've started a new story, and I got the idea for this the other day and just ran with it! I'm also slowly working on my other stories, and I truly hope I can get them updated soon – Halo will probably be the soonest. Any and all encouragement is greatly appreciated. ^^

The upcoming release of Sailor Moon Crystal has sparked my enthusiasm for the entire series all over again.

Just as a note, Golden Week is a string of national holidays in Japan which takes place at the end of April / beginning of May.

**Golden Week**

**Chapter One**

Usagi sprinted down the sidewalk, streams of golden hair fluttered behind her as the warm spring breeze tingled her cheeks. The sun shone overhead, creating rectangular patterns on the concrete as it leapt between the buildings that stretched to the sky. School was out for the day, and Usagi was anxious to meet her friends at their favourite hangout – the Crown Arcade.

Reaching her destination, Usagi entered the arcade, eagerly greeted by the songs of games, and cries of teenagers. She spotted her friends at their regular booth, already sipping on milkshakes and picking at fries.

"Hey Usa!" Her friend waved, her golden hair tied back with a red bow. The rest of the girls chimed in to greet her. Usagi slid into the booth beside Makoto, a lanky brunette who was playing with the cherry that had topped her drink.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on cleaning duties today," the girl explained, dropping her backpack under the table.

"We just figured you had detention _again_," Rei smirked, pushing her ebony hair from her face. Usagi rolled her eyes in response, snatching a fry from the plate.

"She's just bitter because she has to spend half of her holiday working at the temple," Minako quipped, causing the violet eyed beauty to scowl.

"Only four more days!" Makoto squealed, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"I can't wait!" Usagi added, "this is going to _best_ Golden Week yet!" she declared. The holidays had worked out just right this year, and they had gotten an entire week off from school. Not only was Usagi rid of her younger brother, Shingo, for the week as he was attending a soccer camp, but her parents had _finally_ decided that they trusted her to stay alone as they jetted off to Taiwan for her father's business.

"Make sure you leave _some_ time in there for studying," Ami reminded, "I've got a study schedule for us so we don't fall behind." The girls collectively groaned. "Hey, it's your future!" Ami shrugged, taking a sip of her honey vanilla shake.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Does anyone want anything?" The blonde offered, grabbing some money from her wallet. With no one putting in an order, she skipped off.

Sitting at the counter a lean, dark haired man had his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah," he sighed, clearly bored by the conversation on the other end. "Okay," he had stopped listening a good five minutes ago. "Mmhmm..." he muttered into the mic. To be honest, he just didn't care. When he spotted the petite blonde approaching, he tried in vain to end the conversation. "Listen, I gotta go…" he said, interrupting the nattering voice. "Yep…" he paused, rubbing his face with his free hand. "Okay, see you on Saturday. Yeah, I'll pick you up," he was almost free. "Yes, _this_ Saturday." He growled with frustration, "Bye".

"Whatcha doing on Saturday?" Usagi asked nosily, hopping up on the stool next to him, waiting to place her order.

"Eavesdropping, Odango?" The man replied, a spark of energy reigniting.

"Usagi." She corrected, glowering at him, earning a chuckle. "So?" she pressed. "Is it a date?" She tried to keep her tone cool, but she was anxious to hear his answer.

"I'm just going to this business event," he replied, cringing at the thought of spending an evening with _Beryl. _Really, though, what choice did he have? He had promised her mother, a close family friend who also happened to be on the hospital board, that he would take her. Despite only being twenty years old, Mamoru had inherited a great deal on his nineteenth birthday. Not only did he become the sole heir to his parent's fortune, but he was on the fast track to becoming one of Tokyo's youngest fully licensed surgeons.

"Sounds like a date to me!" Usagi sang, as she tried to squash that small pang of jealousy that crept to the back of her neck.

"It's not a date." He said flatly, growing annoyed at the young girl. "You're what, fourteen? You wouldn't understand." He knew that would get to her.

"Sixteen. _Soon _to be seventeen." Usagi scowled, eliciting another laugh. The way she crinkled her face in anger was just too good to resist.

"Mamoru, Usagi. Are we playing nice?" An apron clad, sandy haired waiter standing behind the counter interrupted them.

"What do you mean, Motoki?" Usagi asked, batting her long lashes, feigning innocence. "We always get along!" She continued, "we're the best of friends!" She leapt off her stool, and squeezed Mamoru's arm for emphasis. Motoki shook his head, and Mamoru snorted, ignoring the shiver her light touch had sent through his body.

"What can I get you?" Motoki asked, pulling a notepad from his front pocket.

"One strawberry milkshake, please!" the girl smiled, sitting back down to wait for her order to be filled, placing the exact change on the counter.

"Are you doing anything for Golden Week?" the blond wondered as he busied himself preparing her shake.

"Well, my parents are gone for the week, so we're _definitely_ planning a sleep over." She replied excitedly.

Mamoru couldn't help himself, "and what will you do at this _sleep over_? Paint each other's nails? And gossip about boys?" he mocked.

"No. We'll have half naked pillow fights, and practicing kissing on each other," Usagi bit sarcastically. Both men froze, as the tantalizing scene carried out by five _very_ attractive girls played across their minds. "Really Mamoru, what kind of movies do _you_ watch?" Usagi raised her brow.

"I knew it." Motoki whispered; all his dreams were true. At a complete loss for words, all Mamoru could do was swallow. What happened to the sweet, innocent Usagi he was so used to? "Eww! I was JOKING." She shrieked, "stop thinking about it!" A rosy huge stained her cheeks, "Perverts!" she yelled, swatting the man beside her on the arm.

"Here's your milkshake," Motoki placed the tall glass on the table, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Thanks!" Usagi grabbed her glass and headed back to her friends.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," Motoki laughed, his friend shaking his head in reply. "Jealous she won't be practicing her kissing on you?" he goaded, knowing how touchy the subject of Usagi was for Mamoru. The pair had been bickering for what seemed like _years_ now, and although they both played the part of enemies, there was an undeniable attraction between them. They constantly went out of their way to interact with one another. It was obvious to everyone around them that they liked each other, but getting the two to admit it was an entirely different complication.

"Grow up." Mamoru snarled, shooting the blond an icy glare.

"Took you long enough!" Minako complained upon Usagi's return.

"What were you guys talking about?" Makoto raised her brow curiously. They all had been watching the exchange.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Any chance to touch him, eh Usagi?" Rei winked, teasing the blonde. Usagi slunk back into the booth and pouted, "ew."

"So when are you parents leaving?" Ami changed the subject, not wanting to get into the debate regarding Usagi's feelings on a tall, raven haired man.

"Saturday morning!" She cheered, sitting up again in the seat. "Do you guys want to sleep over Saturday night?" Usagi hoped her friends would be free. Although she didn't want to admit it, the thought of being totally alone in the house made her uneasy.

"I'm in!" Minako said happily.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Rei shook her head, "My dad has this gala to go to, and I'm his plus one." She frowned, as much as she wanted to spend time with her father, going to some fancy gala and being forced to listen to drunk businessmen drone on about their boring lives hardly seemed entertaining.

"Sorry Usagi, I'm not free either. I'm going to the same event, but with my mom," Ami smiled apologetically. "There should be a lot of people from the hospital there, and she thinks I'm old enough to start a bit of networking," she added excitedly.

"Thank god we can hang out there!" Rei said, relieved.

"Mako?"

"I forgot to tell you guys earlier, but I landed a catering job that night!" she grinned, eyes sparkling with elation.

"Mako-chan! That's great!" Usagi beamed, truly proud of her friend. The other girls offered their congratulations. "Where is it?"

"It's at the Tokyu Hotel, it's for some pretty fancy event." Makoto was thrilled to be granted the opportunity to cook for such an elite group of people. The hotel had provided her with staff to help, and she had her menu approved by the gala's committee. Her dream was to become a world class chef, with her own restaurant and this was definitely a great first step.

"That's where the gala is!" Rei exclaimed, "We'll definitely duck into the kitchen to see you!"

"I can't wait to taste what you've come up with!" Ami chimed.

"So you guys get to all dress up and go to this elegant gala and eat Mako's yummy food, and Mina and I are just left in the dust?" Usagi frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in protest. The start to her best Golden Week ever wasn't panning out as expected.

"I'm not exactly dressing up to cook in the kitchen," Makoto replied, in an attempt to console the two blondes.

"Oh you like wearing your fancy chef hat," Minako stated.

"We'll just all have to come over another night, we'll make it up to you," Rei promised, with both Ami and Makoto nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry Usa, _we'll_ have our own _fancy party_," Minako said, a determined grin spreading across her face. They all knew that look.

"Be careful," Makoto whispered the warning in the blonde's ear, warranting a giggle.

The girls, finished with their fries and drinks, picked up their belongings to head home, all chatting away with plans for the upcoming vacation. Even though it wasn't going to get the kick off she had wanted, Usagi knew that there would still be plenty of fun, and a lot of laughs. Saying their goodbyes just outside of the arcade doors, each went their separate ways.


End file.
